


play it up

by sinningpumpkin



Series: play god today [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Implied Illumi/Hisoka, Implied Illumi/Killua, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: Killua sneaks out of the house with a fake ID to have some fun. A stranger at the bar slips something into his drink.
Relationships: Hisoka/Killua Zoldyck
Series: play god today [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989886
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	play it up

The bartender definitely knows that Killua’s ID is fake, but he serves him anyway. Killua tips him extra for the trouble as he assembles a tasting menu of expensive alcohol. As expensive as you can get in a dive bar full of bikers and prostitutes, at least.

It’s all terrible. The beer tastes like piss, whiskey makes his throat hurt and tequila is nauseating. He’s had it all before, of course. Either pumped into his stomach or forced down his throat only to get punched in the stomach until he pukes it back up. Still, he was hoping that one would be tolerable at least. 

But, he’s getting fuzzy around the edges, finally. It took three shots and a full bottle of beer, and he’ll probably be sober in a short while, but he’ll enjoy himself in the meantime. He waves down the server once more and orders a margarita. 

Killua swivels at the bar and takes a look around the room again. There’s a cluster of bikers occupying the pool tables, and a few decent looking guys dancing with hired women. It’s a pretty pityable bar, not that Killua has much to compare it with. He glances to the last figure, a man crushed into the far corner of a booth, doing his best to go unnoticed and failing. Killua rolls his eyes. Even Milluki could do better hiding than that.

His next drink arrives in front of him, watery and snot colored. It tastes better, though, sweet enough to finally cover that disgusting taste of alcohol. He pulls out his phone while he drinks. Unsurprisingly, he has nearly twenty texts from Illumi and several more demands from his mother to turn on his location. He rolls his eyes and shoves his phone back into his pocket. After storming out of the house and catching a taxi into town, all they can think to do is text him angrily. Once the calls start, he’ll go home. But, until then, it’s doubtful that his brother will start canvassing the streets to find him. 

He finishes off his drink and orders another. The buzz feels nice. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to get actually drunk, but it’ll be enough to piss Illumi off. Imagining the look on his older brother’s face when he stumbles through the front door, smelling like alcohol, is enough to have him sucking down his next drink.

In his back pocket, his phone starts to ring. That’s his cue to get going before he gets dragged out of here by his ear like a stupid kid. He’s about to stand up when someone slots into the seat next to him. The guy looks… insane. His face is white and plastically smooth, with deep set golden eyes behind heavy lids. His gaze scrapes over Killua and instead of standing up to return home, he slumps against the bar. 

“Hello,” the man says around a smirk.

Killua enjoys the attention, even if he has no intention of fucking him. Illumi would probably kill or castrate him. Maybe both. He giggles again at the thought and the man lifts an eyebrow at him. “Laughing at me already, that’s not very polite.” His voice is syrupy, almost hypnotic, and Killua lets himself lean into it.

“Nah, not at you.” He sucks the last of his margarita down and pushes the empty glass away from him. The guy has a star and teardrop on his face, and Killua is apparently too drunk to hold his tongue. “Are those tattoos?”

The man smiles, eyebrows lifting, and Killua realizes how clownish he looks. Bright red hair and all. He can’t figure out why it doesn’t turn him off. “No,” he says simply and offers no other explanation. “Do you want another drink?”

With the permanent tilt of his mouth, Killua can’t tell if he’s teasing him or not. He frowns. He never thought that he looked  _ that _ young, but apparently, it's obvious. His phone buzzes again and he knows he should get up and leave, but this attention is nice, hot and prickly without the unbearable conditions that Illumi applies to everything. “Sure,” Killua says.

The man grins and flags down the bartender. Killua doesn’t think to ask for his name, just greedily takes the next drink--this one a rum and coke--and has a few gulps. “Better try everything, right?” The man is definitely teasing him now, but Killua’s head is too light to care.

It happens when he’s handing the money over to the bartender. Most people wouldn’t notice it, how the stranger’s hand shifts slightly as he hands off the bills and drops a pill into Killua’s drink. It dissolves instantly. Killua feels another flash of heat, one that’s hard to decipher as rage or lust. 

Killua snorts. Someone with decent observation skills would’ve seen that and thrown the drink in this guy's face. But, Killua doesn’t even have to do that. He gulps down the drink, now laced with some unknown drug that he’s probably immune to. He grins at the man, who grins right back at him, smug and excited behind his eyes. Killua revels in disappointing him.

“Well, thanks for the drink,” he says and stands from the bar. He takes a step and his vision suddenly spins out of control. His mouth goes dry and panic throbs so hard against his temples he goes blind for a moment. The next time he can see, he’s closer to the door, but he isn’t alone. Arms are wrapped around him, long fingered hands at his waist guide him out into the open air. He slurs something like a question and only gets a laugh in response.

“Oh, you’re even prettier like this.”

Then the world finally goes black.

~

Killua comes out of the black in fits and starts. Sensations overwhelm him and he grasps for recognition as his mind fights against the drugged haze. He hadn’t expected to go under at all, just as he’s sure the man isn’t expecting him to come awake so quickly. 

There’s an aching between his legs, a bloated, raw feeling in his belly. A wall at his back with heat at his front, his body folded uncomfortably and held off the ground. When Killua manages to open his eyes, he finally grabs at the realization that this stranger is fucking him.

“Ah, ah--” His moans are surprisingly feminine and quiet where he pitches them into Killua’s ear.

He gasps for air, mouth dry and nausea bubbling as he squeezes around the--cock inside of him. His brain stumbles over that fact, body throbbing with pain and a strange, forced desire. Killua swallows and shifts in the man’s arms. “Ah, darling,” he whispers. His syrupy voice has gone ragged and Killua wonders how long he’s been inside of him. “You’re finally awake.”

Killua’s head pounds and the words don’t make any sense. He tries to shove at the man’s shoulders, but his arms are heavy and sluggish. His hands end up curled around the back of his neck--like some sort of lover’s embrace. “You feel… wonderful,” the man says. Killua sucks in ragged breaths. His mouth moves but no sound comes out and he’s so unbearably dizzy. “Lovely boy, can’t you feel me? Can’t you feel how wonderful I am?”

The man thrusts hard and Killua’s body slides against the rough wall. His shirt is torn, the rough brick behind him scrapes at his skin. He’s probably bleeding, but that pain is second rate next to that between his legs. When the man starts to move again, Killua cries out. It’s like nothing he’s ever felt before. He’s been rubbed raw from the inside out, body throbbing as the man carves out a space inside of him. It’s terrible and exquisite and overwhelming. “Yes, yes!” The man cries out. Killua can feel wetness between his legs, but it surely isn’t enough to ease the friction in the man’s long strokes.

Killua tosses his head from side to side. It’s hard to see. Each movement sends the world spinning again, until he’s sure he’ll puke from the vertigo. But a few glances is all it takes for him to realize that they’re outside. A hazy story comes together in his head, one that he can’t quite denote as fiction or memory. The man drugged him, dragged him out of the bar and forced him into this alley. Cold air nips at his cheeks and Killua struggles to keep his eyes open. He put his fingers into Killua, scraped him up inside and then pushed his cock into him.

“Fuck-k,” he slurs, eyes sliding shut as another overwhelming wave of dizziness rocks through him.

The man’s face is still against his throat, panting with humid breaths into Killua’s skin, fucking him open with rough, unkind motions. Pain and pleasure blur, until the cuts on his back and the throb of his asshole feel like sweet, sugary desire. A tongue slides against his skin, licking up drops of sweat before teeth nip at his earlobe.

“Don’ you…” Killua trails off. His tongue is swollen in his mouth and his lips are numb when he tries to move them. He lets his head roll to the other side and the man’s mouth drags up over his jaw. “Gonna get caught,” he mumbles.

He only laughs. “Are you telling me to speed it up, little boy?”

Killua screams when the man starts dragging him down into each thrust of his cock. His body swells with need and he jerks when a hand slides between their bodies to curl around his cock. “Oh? Look at this…” Killua can’t manage to open his eyes, but he can feel the twitch of his dick, eager and wet at the tip as it jumps into the stranger’s palm. “Oh… I see. You want me to hurry and get you off, hm?”

Killua doesn’t know what he wants. Everything is spinning out of control, his head is pounding again, but white explodes in his skull as the man begins to jerk him off. Tears bead in his eyes, hot and overwhelming as he gasps for air he can’t quite manage to get. His body coils taut, a scream freezes in his throat, and he cums. He opens his eyes long enough to stare into the golden gaze of his stranger, before black swarms from the edges and he passes out again.

~

The next time Killua wakes, his mind is clear. His head still hurts and nausea churns in his belly after all the booze and whatever drug that asshole used on him, but he can keep his eyes open without fits of vertigo and confusion.

As far as he can tell from a few quick glances, he’s been left in this alley alone. He sits up on the dirty ground and feels a spear of pain shoot up from his tailbone. “Fuck,” he mutters. He sucks his bottom lip between his teeth and reaches down between his legs. Something wet and sticky oozes out of him, and his asshole burns as he touches himself gently. His own spend is smeared over his bare stomach, some of it even catching on his rucked up shirt.

He shifts and manages to stand, back stinging from the scratches as he leans against the wall. His knees knock together, but he manages to stay standing long enough to tug his pants up from around his knees. Something sharp catches against his belly and frowns as he grabs it.

It’s a business card that had been tucked into the inside of his briefs. He thumbs at the sharp corner of it and nearly chokes when he reads the name on it.

Hisoka Morow.

_ Holy shit _ . Illumi’s most trusted associate. The thought shocks a laugh out of Killua and he stumbles back against the wall. Killua had never met him in person, but surely, Hisoka knew who he was when he spotted him at the bar. The pain and pleasure of the last few hours twist even tighter together and Killua licks his lips as he grabs his phone out of his back pocket. It’s nearly dead, but he manages to snap a shaky picture of the card and send it to his older brother.

That’ll be fun to explain once he gets home. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi hxh fans :) i have 3 more parts planned for this series... and i hope you liked the start!!
> 
> [come be nasty with me on twit](https://twitter.com/pumpkinnnie)


End file.
